


巴别塔

by Herning



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: And the LORD said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do.耶和华说，看哪，他们成为一样的人民，都是一样的言语，如今既作起这事来，以后他们所要作的事就没有不成就的了。Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech.我们下去，在那里变乱他们的口音，使他们的言语彼此不通。——Genesis 11:6-11:7





	巴别塔

**Author's Note:**

> ※ABO PWP OOC  
>  我觉得上面这三点已经足够说明问题了  
> ※稍微有点病【?  
> 总之多加小心，接受继续

一切似乎从一开始就是错的。

——

第一天的时候，没有人注意到有什么异样。

相比于Alpha，Omega们大多晚熟，这让他们的第一次发情期汹涌而漫长，像是筹备已久的漫长歌剧终于拉开了厚重的帷幕——信息素从腺体中涌出的那一刻就如聚光灯打在舞台，理智被野性冲垮，只剩纯粹的激情与冲动。  
就连纽特•斯卡曼德也不例外。  
他研究过太多的神奇动物，对它们的习性了如指掌，却从不了解他自己掩藏在理智之下的本能。前一秒，他还在餐桌前狼吞虎咽地吃一份法式吐司，而似乎仅在一个眨眼间，饥饿感烟消云散。热潮如台风席卷而来，而情欲则是那场突如其来又漫无边际的雨。  
餐叉落在地上，他蜷缩在长桌旁，发出声他从未听自己吐露出来的呻吟。  
而隐没在呻吟下的那个词他却念过千万遍。

但并不是每一位Omega都能像纽特•斯卡曼德一样，当他睁开双眼，第一次见到这个世界的那一刻，就已经遇到了命定的Alpha。  
潜藏在幕布下的戏剧早已排演过无数遍，信息素相比于一种开始，更像是一个句号，标记了一场漫长旅途的终点。  
他的兄长，忒修斯•斯卡曼德，从不离经叛道的那位斯卡曼德，却做着最危险而狂妄的幻想——他想带领着他的胞弟站在聚光灯下，向全世界庄严宣告，他是纽特•斯卡曼德的命中注定。

而现在，忒修斯正将Alpha所能带给专属于他的Omega的欢愉，掰开揉碎地一点点教给他初尝人事的弟弟。  
忒修斯的犬齿划过纽特的脖颈，在腺体上留下一道发白的痕迹。纽特难耐的扭动着腰，试图去找一种他更喜欢的频率，让他哥哥的阴茎剐蹭他生殖腔口的那块软肉。  
腺体从未接受过如此刺激，那道发白的痕迹以一种肉眼几近捕捉不到的速度变红，Omega的信息素险些强压过Alpha的，忒修斯眼眶发红，却堪堪把控住理智，以免自己条件反射性的释放出更多的信息素。处子却几近狂乱的边缘，纽特的手胡乱的抓挠着忒修斯的后背，指甲划过傲罗身上的陈旧的伤疤，逼迫自己的手指轻柔地对待那些功勋。  
他张开嘴，想让忒修斯标记他，喉咙却发出陌生的声音，像是哽在脖颈里的粗重呼吸。  
可无人在意这声音——他的兄长读他如同读纽特儿时最喜欢听忒修斯讲的那本故事书，他吻上纽特刚吐露出陌生词汇的唇，声音便堵在他的嘴里，与浸泡过蜂蜜与牛奶的吐司味道一起残留在他的口腔。  
“不是现在，阿尔忒弥斯，我慢慢教你。”

纽特的皮箱中，阁楼外的太阳永远斜斜的悬挂在窗边。  
时间对他们来说是一把模糊的标尺，勉强地划分着他们的日程——发情期的爱侣只用体力去衡量自己的作息，世界对他们来说限制在对方身上，而表针仅用来记录他们彼此相爱的时长。  
在不知道第几轮的性爱之后，他们精疲力竭的躺在床上，等待着下一轮的情潮。忒修斯去学纽特发出的奇怪声音，纽特给了他的兄长一个懒洋洋的微笑作为附和，迷迷糊糊的闭上眼。  
“听起来像是一条人鱼。”  
他发出最后一声呢喃。

——

第二天的时候，纽特的理智终于不会在性爱的一开始便几近崩塌。  
他清晰地记着他自己是怎么坐在忒修斯腿上，转过头去与他的Alpha亲吻。忒修斯将他身上唯一遮盖身体的那件衬衫褪到臂弯，凶恶的亲吻着纽特掩埋在过长的头发下的雀斑，像是要把他的弟弟吞拆入腹。  
与最开始相比，忒修斯不再是个温柔的兄长，而是等待太久终于窃取到禁果的情人。他在纽特耳边轻语，语气平缓，一如教儿时的纽特那些简单易懂的魔法，但内容却永远不会出现在任何一本儿童咒语书上。  
“我这次会咬你的腺体，纽特•斯卡曼德。”  
Omega低下头，急急忙忙地献祭出自己的脖颈，可忒修斯偏头，只是去亲吻他的锁骨。潮热的呼吸拂过轻微肿胀的腺体，像是凤凰尾羽掠过湖面，留下一串清浅的波纹，荡到纽特身体的深处。  
“但这世界上没有免费的午餐，还记得吗？你昨天一整天都在不劳而获，这不是个好孩子应该做的。”  
拇指沿着脊柱滑到尾椎，在纽特的腰窝处打着转，而剩余的手指则紧紧地箍紧他的腰，像是害怕他逃跑。  
“现在，试着来取悦我，阿尔忒弥斯——不如从你自己的阴茎开始？”  
那声音低沉，出现在纽特青春期的每一个春梦中，热潮中的Omega仅凭这一句话就晕头转向，体液从后穴涌出，在忒修斯的西装裤上留下难堪的深色痕迹。纽特不敢低头去看，他手足无措，紧紧地拉扯着自己的衬衫下摆，一如每个在忒修斯面前说出了失败咒语的时刻。  
可忒修斯对纽特一向是个有耐心的教师，他单手将纽特往怀里搂得更紧了些，右手食指伸入纽特的拳中，轻轻刮挠他的掌心。纽特松开手，忒修斯便牵住他，带着他将手放在被衬衫遮掩着的阴茎上。  
纽特不是没有抚慰过自己，他的青春期如每一个普通男巫，唯有性幻想有些大逆不道，每次草草收尾后，短暂的欢愉便被空虚与负罪感淹没。而现在，他的性幻想对象正在他身后，作为共犯替他填满的空虚，他却有点不知所措起来。  
Alpha的信息素压迫着他，他不是第一次知道忒修斯的信息素味道，大众对他兄长的夸奖伴随他从入学到成年，对他而言更像是禁锢住他的金色鸟笼。可昨日却是纽特第一次闻到——冷杉树的味道带着暴风雪的寒意，连最温柔的拥抱都可以冰冷刺骨。  
Omega的本能逼迫他去取悦他的Alpha。他意识仍然清明，手却顺从地跟随着他的兄长。他抚慰过自己的柱身与囊袋，却得不到满足——他的脑海中有无数取悦忒修斯的念头与方法，却无一与自己有关。  
他能感受到他身后忒修斯的勃起。昨日他虽如坠云端，早已记不太清发生了什么，那场漫长的性爱却令他食髓知味，他不由自主的用自己的屁股去蹭Alpha藏在西装裤下的勃起，忒修斯感受到他的不耐烦，轻声地笑了。  
“我以为赫奇帕奇都很有耐心？”  
纽特没有理他，而是发出了压低了声调的呜咽声，似乎是在恳求，而Alpha却没打算放过他。忒修斯的双手沿着腰肌线向上，停留在了纽特因发情而些微肿胀着的乳房上。  
少年人刚蜕变成成年人，抽条过得身体纤细得仿佛像是一张纸片，显得些微隆起的胸部更加色情。忒修斯的手指在粉红色的乳晕边缘逡巡，纽特难耐地蜷缩起来，小小的乳房便聚拢在忒修斯的掌心中，乳头触碰到稍显冰冷的肌肤立刻涨硬起来，痒意便也一并传到了忒修斯。  
“也许不久之后，这里就不再属于我，而是属于一位新的斯卡曼德，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
忒修斯的食指根剐蹭着乳头，纽特的声音早就变了调，却不是前一日的尖锐与高昂，更多的是一种低沉地喑哑。处子的身体经前日的教导后早已熟透，流出了更多淫靡的液体。  
“可我不会嫉妒他。毕竟过不了多久，每一位Alpha都会知道你已经被我标记了，但凡有Alpha胆敢接近你，他们便会被我的信息素和我本人撕裂成碎片。”  
忒修斯的左手蹂躏着纽特的乳房，右手却从他的身体上离开。纽特意识到即将会发生什么，心跳声似乎能震破他的胸膛。  
“我想你应该做好准备了，阿尔忒弥斯？”  
穿戴整齐的忒修斯终于露出了破绽。纽特感受到忒修斯的龟头蹭过他的臀缝，早已坚持不住的他向他兄长的怀抱中又缩了缩，却被忒修斯轻微推开了一点——  
可忒修斯从不会让他失望。  
他每一个细胞都叫嚣着空虚的身体立刻被狂风所灌满，纽特抑制不住想喊出些什么的欲望——梅林，忒修斯，傲罗，兄长，什么都行。他的尖叫与欲望哽在胸口，迫切等待着破土而出。  
可冲出喉头的话语却陌生的可怕。  
他甚至都不知道自己在说些什么，声音干涩而嘶哑，像是一种被绝望所充斥着的低沉尖叫。他想要捂住自己的嘴巴，可半褪的衬衫和他兄长的胳膊把他困在方寸之间，他只能扬起头，看着木制的天花板上不规则跳动着的金色星星。  
他想说些什么，可又不敢说些什么，忒修斯也没给他机会说些什么。  
犬齿划破腺体，风暴挟带着冷杉木的针叶刺进他的身体，信息素卷过他身体的每个角落，嘶吼着它们的存在。他被打上忒修斯专属的标记，被困在一场暴风雪中，并对此甘之如饴。  
疼痛与归属感似乎被定格成了铁锈的味道，一切声音瞬间都模糊了起来，纽特甚至以为自己昏了过去，欢愉与陌生的语言似乎只是他的又一场幻想。  
Omega与Alpha终于一并丧失了理智，赤裸的灵魂被遗留在了由动物本能所支配的结合中。

——

第三天的时候，忒修斯在箱子里的水池边找到了纽特。  
他的弟弟光着脚，只穿着见单薄的白衬衫，未被织物遮掩住的皮肤上都是漫长的性爱后所留下的青紫。那件衬衫右领口上还別着领针，忒修斯认出那是他的衬衫——纽特自己的那件上都是黏腻的体液，被丢在床上不知道哪个角落。  
箱子里安静的可怕，神奇动物们都遵循着本能不去打扰着与他们无关的一场结合。那池子里本应该寄居着些水生植物，可现在却除了水藻外空无一物。纽特的脸贴在水幕的边缘，像是贴在一块玻璃上。  
工作台上的坩埚冒着月白色的蒸汽——纽特刚把避孕药剂煮上。他本来没任何与这方面有关的知识，那本书还是在他们某次短暂的清醒中忒修斯通过猫头鹰邮局购来的，可纽特似乎对此接受得很快，无论是他是个Omega这件事，还是他与他的兄长结合了的这件事。  
纽特听到了忒修斯的脚步声，露出一个腼腆的微笑。冷杉味道的信息素温柔的绕在他的身边，安静的像是场刚入冬的雪。他想说些什么，可发出的却是些刺耳的声音，像是还在实习期的麦格教授不小心用指甲划过黑板。  
忒修斯突然想起来纽特说的那句话——  
“听起来像是一条人鱼。”  
而纽特只是看向他的兄长，蓝绿色的眼睛平静的可怕，如接受这突如其来的一切一样接受了他不再能说话的这件事。忒修斯如鲠在喉，第一次为与纽特结合这件事所后悔，却想不出什么话去安慰他——在纽特的如今的状态下，无论何种安慰都显得过分苍白。  
他只想伸出手，去拥抱他的爱人。  
于是他走向前去，试图如过往他们见面的每一天那样拥抱彼此。可纽特却向后仰去，他只堪堪触碰到了纽特周身的信息素。  
白衬衫的衣角划过一道细长的曲线后便被冰凉的湖水所吞噬，细密的泡沫从纽特的身边泛起，将他包围成一个虚幻的影子。忒修斯冲过去，掌心却只能滞留在困住湖水的厚重空气前。  
纽特乱糟糟的头发像是异色的海藻在湖水中摇曳着，他睁开眼睛，鼻尖冒出些微的气泡。看到他的兄长脸上慌乱的神情，露出了恶作剧得逞般的笑容。  
纽特张开嘴，熟悉的声音从水中传来。  
“巫师不会淹死自己的，忒修斯。”  
“可我害怕你变成一条人鱼。”  
“我当然不会变成条人鱼，斯卡曼德家又没有塞壬的血统。我只是想试试我是不是真的只能说人鱼的语言了。”  
“那我是不是该恭喜你成功了？”  
“或许我们有更值得现在说的话来说？”  
许久未见的沉默蔓延在两人之间，而忒修斯一如既往是那个打破沉默的人。  
“纽特，或许我们现在应该去一下圣芒戈？”  
“我觉得圣芒戈的治疗室不知道该怎么解决这种状况。”  
“但至少我们不应该再结合下去了。幸好我还没有在你体内成结，一切都来得及。”  
忒修斯低下头，脸上是纽特鲜少见过的痛苦与挣扎，而等到他抬起头来的时候，又变成了那个他所熟悉的兄长。  
“也许这完全是一场错误呢？没有什么比你更重要了，阿尔忒弥斯。”

纽特摇了摇头，伸出手去碰他兄长贴在水幕上的手。  
只差最后一步便完全结合了的恋人肌肤相触，以精妙比例混合的信息素将两个人链接在一起。纽特的信息素轻柔的包围了忒修斯——那是雪松，可它们现如今正在壁炉里安静的燃烧着。它温暖而明亮，将暴风雪柔软成了一场安静的梦，化作了异乡旅人的最终归宿。  
他的弟弟似乎在水中也燃烧着，热度传导到了忒修斯的手掌，又落在了他的心里。  
“从我还没成为Omega的时候，我就在想你会成为归属于谁的Alpha了。”  
他弟弟笑得如他的信息素一般温和，仿佛在看他最为喜爱的神奇动物。可忒修斯能分辨出那些神情间的不同，他知道纽特•斯卡曼德的这个笑容独属于忒修斯•斯卡曼德，并因此而躁动的像是个青春期的小毛头。  
“而当我成为Omega，闻到我的信息素的时候，我就知道——啊，忒修斯，你是我的Alpha，我命中注定是你的唯一归宿。”  
“很多神奇动物都漂泊一生，有一种鸟每年从南极洲飞往北极，又从北极洲飞往南极，他们一年见走过的路程比赤道还要长，会遇见无数种同类，可他们却只认准一位伴侣，并自认准的那一刻便永不分离——我的意思是，或许我注定会变成一个怪物，被别人指指点点，可我从不在乎。因为我知道你是我的归宿，而我也是你的。”  
“忒修斯。”  
纽特的另一只手也附在了水幕之上。  
“请不要拒绝我。”

水幕失去了魔法的支撑落下来，拍打在两个人的身上——忒修斯将他的弟弟从水中拉了出来，对自身状况浑然不觉。  
他只是亲吻着他的命中注定。

他们再一次倒在了床上。  
这场性爱终于恢复到了他本应有的节奏，以一个温柔又恰到好处的吻开始。冷杉与雪松和谐地融合在一起，不再试图去整个你死我活。  
直到忒修斯去解开Omega身上的纽扣时，他才想起来两个人还湿漉漉的——不是体液，而是带着些潮湿腥味的湖水。忒修斯与衬衫搏斗了一番后终于不耐烦了起来，翻身去找不知道埋在哪件衣服下的魔杖。纽特发出低沉的笑声，声音依旧有些刺耳，却带着十成十的柔软。  
忒修斯终于找到了那个琥珀柄的小木棍，他毫无形象地大幅度挥了一下，床上及地板上的衣服衣服们便纷纷弹开，胡乱地堆叠在门口。  
“哦，你就趁现在笑个够吧，阿尔忒弥斯，等一等你就没机会笑了。”  
他富有暗示性地用魔杖捅了捅他的弟弟，水分瞬间从两个人的身上蒸发。他心满意足地丢掉了它，重新回到了他弟弟身上。  
他有条不紊的用双手除去两个人身上的衣物，吻从额头开始，其次是眼睑，又偏离了预定的轨道，落到了纽特的通红的耳尖，最终停在了腺体上。那上面还留着前一日的齿痕，而不出意外的话，那枚齿痕将会永远留在纽特的后颈上。  
情欲像是带着冷杉味道的温热湖水般没过纽特的身体，而忒修斯是他赖以求生的氧气，一点点的钻进他的气管里。Omega为他的Alpha敞开，而Alpha也不在因顾虑而等待。  
阴茎终于顶入他的生殖腔，Omega所能得到的最终的欢愉淹没他，他因这快感而发疯，喉咙中冒出与这场情事完全不相配的声音，可他们无人在意。  
斯卡曼德们一同达到高潮。结在生殖腔中猛然胀大，纽特像一只天鹅般挺起后颈，蝴蝶骨似乎要长出双翅膀。忒修斯留下的齿痕微微发着烫，落在从窗户透进来的阳光下

“——哥哥。”  
纽特发出最后一声人类的叹息，之后便彻底瘫软了下去，像是一座坍塌的塔。

—Fin—


End file.
